halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary Edition
Next Gen Flood Oh man I would love to see the Flood in Firefight! Endless waves of undead monsters charging at you while screaming in the voices of their victims. That would be cool. Jedijam91 19:17, June 6, 2011 (UTC) That would be awesome if there might be a Firefight with The Flood. Like a map with dead bodies and those small flood infection forms can take over the bodies and start killing the player(s). -Commander RJ-216 (Shortkid808) 01:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Multiplayer I heard somewhere that the multiplayer maps and such won't be on a disk, but instead are obtained by using a code on XBL to have it put to your Reach files. Is this true, because if it is, then 343 has already taken one step down the road of suck.--Zervziel 06:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) From what has been revealed, the game will ship on one disc that includes Halo: Combat Evolved and the seven remade multiplayer maps presented using the Reach engine. You play these maps the same way you did in Reach. You will be using your Reach spartan to play in this multiplayer through Xbox Live multiplayer just like in Reach, with other Halo: Anniversary owners. The game also comes with a code to down load these maps straight to your hard drive so you can access them through your Halo: Reach game disc. So far the only way to play on these maps is to purchase a copy of Halo: Anniversary. Playing online using the Halo: Anniversary disc will limit you to those seven maps to keep in line with the classic Halo multiplayer offering. That is why the games comes with a code. So you can insert your Halo: Reach disc and get the full Reach multiplayer experience with the new maps. So the multiplayer on the disc will be the Halo: Reach multiplayer but on classic, remade maps. The disc's single player offering will be the Halo: Combat Evolved campaign with new art assets to visually fall in line with Halo 3, and Halo: Reach but will not be using either one of those games engines. Hope this helped..--PP7Silenced 11:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Reach engine for multiplayer? is anyone else pissed the multiplayer wont just be a graphics update? they could have just released the maps for Reach. using the reach engine will remove the feel of halo 1 completely. 343 has hinted that something in the way of game modes will be included on the disc to help better emulate the classic Halo multiplayer in the Reach engine. So please be patient. They will announce more details soon that should clear up any confusion. They want to do right by Halo.--PP7Silenced 11:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Master Chief's Armor I'm not complaining about his armor, but does anyone notice a difference in his armor since Halo: Combat Evolved? To me, it seems like his armor seem to have more components since the first Halo game and his visor seems to have gotten a little bit bigger. -Commander RJ-216 (Shortkid808) 23:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) If anything it looks too similar to the original character model. They could have taken great strides to try and match the Halo: Reach of Halo 3 Mark V armor components in this remake but instead they just painted over what they saw with no changes in the way of body shape. Why did they do this? They are using the very same gameplay engine from Halo: CE so the hit box for the MC character model is the same and if his shoulders or chest shrink or grow with the new graphics, while playing co-op it will look strange that bullets that look like they should be missing you (if only by an inch) are inflicting damage. I think they just took everything they could see on the original character model and up-rez'd it. Still much better than the wrong they did with the Mark VI in the Halo 4 trailer. No excuse for cozmeticly changing the armor that much.--PP7Silenced 11:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC)